Country Song
by ncis slythindor
Summary: Rating is just to be safe. Grissom listens to a country song. GS


AUTHOR: GrissomsGal  
  
TITLE: Country Song  
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: Grissom/Sara  
  
CATEGORY: Romance (I think)  
  
FEEDBACK: Love it  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Grissom listens to a country song.

DISCLAIMER: Ok you got me. The characters don't belong to me and neither does CSI. Though I wouldn't mine owning a certain one...I'll give you a hint he's into bugs lol.  
  
AUTHORS' NOTES: Ok you have to sign a contract that says that you won't sue me or banish me from writing Fan Fiction for CSI ok. Pens are going around now. I blame this story on sleep depravation and pain medicine. Not a good combination at 4 in the morning and country music playing. Hope it isn't to bad. Let me know if it is or isn't ok.

* * *

Grissom was driving towards the lab a little later than he normally did; he had made a detour in order to pick up a few snacks for his office. He was a little tired of his normal radio station so he flipped the channel to 'twang' as Cathrine had called it. Gil was sitting at a red light when the song came on. The DJ's voice filled the cab as he spoke of the song in voice that possessed a kind of remembered longing, "And now Clay Walker's _Hypnotize the Moon_." He didn't introduce the song with a flare as he had previously done so Grissom contemplated changing the station just as the words began to come through the speakers speaking a truth.

_She knew she caught my eye  
And that was all it took  
Ain't it strange how forever changed  
With just one look  
_

Grissom started to drive slower than he normally did, allowing the words to wash over him. His mind drifted to the one person who had always caught his eye. Even the very first time he had seen her enter the room in a town and a state so far from the Las Vegas strip.

_  
The magic filled the night  
She touched my soul like no one else  
Yes, the way that woman made me feel  
Left me talking to myself  
  
You better run for cover  
You better hide your heart  
'Cause once you start to love her  
You know you'll never stop  
She shines like a diamond  
When she walks into a room  
She could charm the stars  
Hypnotize the moon.  
_

Grissom chuckled slightly as he thought **_Yeah you had better run for cover because once you even think about loving her you can never stop no matter what._**

Some how Grissom had made it to the lab and parked his Denali without knowing how he had gotten there. At that moment, the only thing that existed was the sound filling his cab and the thought that he was in. Grissom didn't even notice the stares he was receiving do to the tears now coursing there way down his face and the fact he was still inside of his Denali.

_  
Once I held her close  
I knew just where I stood  
No, you never get a second chance  
To ever feel so good  
_

_**Would it really feel like that, he thought. Could it really be that way? At that moment, Grissom was pondering how to find out. Finding out for himself that he already knew the answer. Still so absorbed in the song Grissom never noticed her watching him. She was walking towards his door not aware that it was thoughts of her imprisoning him in the vehicle. **_

_  
Then and there I knew  
These words were etched in stone  
If you can't feel the power of  
The greatest love you've known  
  
You better run for cover  
You better hide your heart  
'Cause once you start to love her  
You know you'll never stop  
She shines like a diamond  
When she walks into a room  
She could charm the stars  
Hypnotize the moon.  
_

Grissom knew what he was going to do when he saw her. His time for running was through; he was no longer going to hide his heart from her.

Still lost in thought Grissom visably jumped when Sara climbed into the passenger side of his SUV.

"You okay, Griss?" she asked with consern. "You'd been sittin' in here for awhile."

"Yeah I'm good I was just listenin to a song and thinking about..." Grissom wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her yet, he didn't know how.

"Ok Griss I just wanted to make" her voice died on her lips as he inched closer to her whispering the ending of his sentence.

"You." He said lightly as he stared at her lips. His tongue flicked out to wet his has he gently cupped her face with his hands.

Grissom leaned in to her hesitantly searching her wide eyes with his passion and desire-filled eyes, gently kissing her on lips as if asking for her acceptance. To his surprise, she kissed him back.

Sara wasn't sure what had brought this out in Grissom but she wasn't about to ask now as his tongue ran itself along her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. She willingly let it in. Deepening the kiss more as she ran her fingers through hid hair and pulling him closer. Their tongues dueled in a passionate frenzy neither wanting to end. When they could no longer wait for air, both reluctantly pulled apart.

Grissom looked into Sara's eyes and found a burning fire in them. "Sara," he whispered to her never breaking eye contact, "you hypnotize the moon." And with that, Grissom jumped out of the SUV and walked to the building. Sara followed suit knowing that they would finish what they started at the end of shift. **_If we don't both get "sick" before then _**she thought entering the building.

THE END

* * *

Wasn't that awful???? Let me know, now hit that button. Yeah that one right there that leads to where you review!


End file.
